The present disclosure generally relates to virtual reality systems, and more specifically relates to tracking of controllers for virtual reality systems.
Virtual reality (VR) systems typically generate and simulate a virtual world for a user. These VR systems may include various components, such as a headset and controller to provide information to a user and receive a user's input to the VR system. To improve the realism of the virtual world, the VR system may track the user's body position and movement. In particular, the VR system may track the movement of a controller associated with the VR system, such as its position and orientation in space.